My beautiful disaster
by mustang-lover51
Summary: Kid x Crona. It's becoming more difficult for Kid to be around Crona, and not just because of his uneven hair cut. What could it be I wonder? :3 Rated M for later, but first chapter is safe *cannot summarise*


Merry Christmas, my beautiful disaster.

Death the kid x Chrona

_OMGEEEE! Lol my first Kid x Chrona ficcy. Honestly, I'd never shipped them before, but I found a picture on deviant art that I absolutely fell in love with. And thus, this is born. Not bad seeing as I used to hate Crona, but he's grown on me._

Rated M for later chapters, still trying not to yaoi in the first chapter XD So yeah, since it was Christmas recently, here's a holiday lemon for you.(Oh, and it may APPEAR that I hate Maka, but I actually don't XD I think she's awesome)

The D.W.M.A. A prestigious school for young weapons and meisters alike. Among the students, is the headmaster's son: Death the Kid. Though not necessarily a slacker, his work is lacking a little. The reason? Everything has to be perfect and symmetrical.

But for another student, well...He just "doesn't know how to deal with things" so he shadows Maka and Soul. For the past few weeks, Crona has been studying at the DWMA. He's slowly getting used to everything, including Kid's violent outbursts about his uneven hair...

"How ugly, how putrid! To think someone as horrifically non-symmetrical as you dares appear in my presence!" Kid screamed. Crona simply frowned. A sudden and heavy book landed smack in the centre of Kid's head.  
"That's enough Kid. You can hardly talk, what with those stripes in your hair." Maka says, thumbing her book for another smack.

Kid looks into Crona's eyes. Suddenly, a wave of heat shot across his face. Crona looked down at Kid.  
"K-Kid? Please stop being mean to me, I don't know how to deal with it." He said, teary eyed. Kid's heart jerked, why? Why was this not infuriating him? He tried to speak, but no words came out. Instead, he got up and ran.

He found himself an empty bathroom, and locked himself in a cubicle. His heart raced, his hand pressed to his face. There comes a knock at the door.  
"Kid? Everything all right?" It was Soul.  
"Y-yeah. I'll be out in a minute." He replied. He opened the door, and looked at soul. They both stood in silence, until Kid walked off to his dad.

"Father? You here?" He asked. Lord death sprung up out of nowhere, with Spirit at his side.  
"Hey hey hey how's it going son? Enjoying school, not getting bullied I hope?" He asked in his cheery tone of voice. Kid blushed and looked down.  
"Dad, what does it mean...when your heart goes crazy when you look at someone?" He asked, his fists clenched. Lord Death tilted his head to the side.  
"Hmm...well, does your face feel warm as well? Butterflies?" Kid nodded.

"You're in love Kid. It's not my Maka is it? Because if it is I'll tear you a new-" Spirit was ceased with the trademark Shinigami chop.  
"As he was saying, yes. You appear to be in love Kid. How cute! My son's first crush." They finished their conversation and Kid went back to school.

Through the rest of his classes, Kid tried to get his thoughts straight. Was he really in love? And with Crona to boot...Liz and Patty did their utmost to get a reaction out of him, but to no avail.  
"Gee Kid you're not giving an inch are you?" Liz said. Patty giggled loudly as always.  
"He keeps staring at that Crona kid all lovey-dovey." She laughed. Kid's eyes widened, and he threw a hand over her mouth.  
"Quiet Patty!" He yelled, interrupting the tutor. The whole class looked at him, including Crona. They locked gazes momentarily, making Kid's heart skip again. He covered his face and made for the exit.

Again, he ran for the bathroom. He locked the door and sat down. Tears streaked his face as he clutched his chest.  
"It...it hurts..." He cried. A soft knock at the door soon startled him.  
"Kid? Are you alright in there?" Crona asked. Kid opened the door, grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside.

They looked into each other's eyes. Crona looked worried.  
"I'm sorry if I've upset you or anything. It's just that...I'm new to this whole school and friends thing and I just don't know how to-" A pair of lips came crashing down, silencing him.

He fought a little, but Kid caught his arms and pinned them beside his head. Pretty soon he gave in, and their tongues swirled around each other. They broke apart for air, panting heavily.

"Stop talking." Kid said, and leaned in for a softer kiss. Crona yanked his hands away, and wrapped his arms around Kid's neck. The main door crashed open, and the boys jumped. They stayed silent as footsteps entered the bathroom.

"Yo Kid, you in here? Not cool running out of class man." Soul said. Kid pressed a finger softly to Crona's lips.  
"I know I just...leave me alone." He said.  
"You sure? Alright, but next time I won't come chasing after you." Soul replied, leaving the bathroom.

"Is...that why you always pick on me?" Crona asked, blushing heavily. Kid's heart skipped a beat.  
"I...I wasn't picking on you it's, just how I am." Kid replied. Crona said nothing, and slowly brought their lips together again.

"Y-you know...It's almost christmas and...I want to get you a present." Crona said. Kid smiled and backed away.  
"Don't worry about that. Why don't you...come to mine for Christmas? Just you and me..." Kid asked. Crona's eyes watered, and he panicked.

"I-I can't do that! Everything's moving too fast I don't know how to deal with this!" He blushed. Kid chuckled to himself, and gave Crona one last kiss before leaving.

***

Several days passed, and the school was being decorated ready for the holidays. Classes were out, and the students were free to roam. As per usual though, Black Star was making a scene.  
"Wahooo! There's only one star for this tree and you betcha that's me!" He yelled, climbing to the top of the tree.  
"Black Star get down here! Oh we're so going to get into trouble again." Tsubaki worried.

The gang all stood around, trying to throw decorations at Black Star. Kid and Crona however... They were in Kid's room, kissing under the mistletoe. 


End file.
